Le Journal de Videl Satan
by Lilly-sama
Summary: Videl raconte ses aventures dans son journal intime, à partir du jour où elle fait la rencontre de Gohan jusqu'à la saga Boo et au delà. Sera divisé en plusieurs Sagas -Complète-
1. Saga Great Saïyaman

**Le Journal de Videl Satan **

**-**

**--Saga Great Saïyaman--**

**-**

**_7 avril 774_**

_Comment a-t-il fait pour disparaître comme ça ?! Une seconde il était devant moi, et la seconde d'après, Plop ! Envoler !_

_Vous devez vous demander de qui je parle. C'est normal, je ne l'ai encore jamais mentionné jusqu'à maintenant. Il s'agit de Son Gohan, le nouvel élève qui a commencé aujourd'hui même. Et comme par hasard, le « Combattant Doré » apparaît le même jour, et porte exactement les mêmes vêtements que ce Gohan ! Je ne crois pas que ce soit une coïncidence. D'une quelconque manière, Gohan est lié à ce Combattant Doré., J'en suis sûre, ce type cache quelque chose ! Et je jure que je découvrirais quoi ! Même si je dois y rester !_

_Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Son Gohan !!_

**_8 avril 774_**

_Je le déteste !!! Ce qui ce mec qui se prend pour un « Super Héros » ?! D'abord le Combattant Doré, maintenant ce mec avec son costume ridicule qui se fait appeler 'chais pas quoi ! Comment qu'il a dit déjà ? Ah oui, le « Great Saïyaman ». Même son nom est ridicule ! Je le hais ! Je le hais ! Je le haaaaiiiiissss !!!!! Et en plus, ce crétin se permet de me sauver la vie ! Comme si c'était pas suffisant, je lui doit la vie, maintenant !_

_Je hais ce mec !_

_Je jure de le démasquer, lui et son costume débile ! Et Gohan aussi ! Je les déteste tous les deux !_

_Nan mais vraiment, pour qui il se prend celui là, et en plus il fait des poses complètement débile, ce qui le rend encore plus ridicule ! Et puis comment il fait pour voler ? Je n'ai vu aucun trucage, alors comment est-ce possible ? Il est quoi au juste, un extra-terrestre ?_

_Le pire, c'est qu'il est plus fort que moi. Même moi je dois l'avouer, ce type aux goût vestimentaire douteux est plus fort que moi, et même peut être plus fort que mon père. Il a beau être champion du monde des arts martiaux, je n'ai jamais vu Papa porter un bus comme s'il n'était pas plus léger qu'une plume. D'où vient sa force ?_

_Et putain, comment il fait pour voler ?!?_

**_9 avril 774_**

_Je commence à croire que ce l'autre con de Saïyaman est vraiment Son Gohan. C'est la deuxième fois que je me fais appeler à la rescousse par la police et que Gohan va soi-disant aux toilettes. Et comme par hasard, il revient à chaque fois quelques instants avant moi. Et puis, ils ont tous les deux cette agaçante manie de se frotter la nuque quand ils sont nerveux ou gênés et leur voix sont pratiquement identiques. Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net. Je vais tenter de lui tendre un piège. Si ça marche, je serais fixé, sinon, eh bien… Je continuerais d'essayer de démasquer ce crétin !! Et je ne reculerais devant rien!!!_

_21h32_

_Je n'ai pas pu mettre mon plan à exécution car la police ne m'a pas appelé à la rescousse aujourd'hui. Je les ai appelé à la fin des cours pour leur dire de m'appeler demain, et ils ont accepté de m'aider. Ils me doivent bien ça._

**_10 avril 774_**

_C'est officiel, Gohan et Great Saïyaman sont deux personnes différentes. Comment je le sais ? C'est très simple. La police m'a appelé comme je leur avait demandé hier, et Saïyaman est arrivé. Seulement, Erasa m'a affirmé que Gohan n'avait pas bougé de sa place pendant tout le temps où je m'étais absenté pour « aider » la police._

_Ce n'est donc pas Son Gohan qui se cache sous le costume de Great Saïyaman. Ceci dit, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas le Combattant Doré. Ils sont tout de même apparus le même jour et portaient exactement les même vêtements. De plus, ils se ressemblent assez. A part la couleur de leurs cheveux et yeux. Et puis, je suis sûre que Gohan nous cache quelques choses. Bien sûr, tout le monde a le droit d'avoir des secrets – même moi, j'en ai. Mais j'ai l'impression que les siens sont plus… comment dire… plus extraordinaire. Bon, j'exagère un peu, mais il m'intéresse. Et puis, il ne sait pas mentir._

_Je dois bien l'avouer, je le trouve assez mignon. Et puis, il est bien élevé et très gentil. Je crois que je l'aime bien. S'il n'y avait pas la stupide règle de papa, laquelle est que je n'ai pas le droit de sortir avec un garçon qui n'est pas plus fort que lui, je lui aurait peut être proposé de sortir avec moi._

_J'avais un peu espéré que Saïyaman soit Gohan, car celui-ci est sans aucun doute plus fort que mon père. Mais il reste encore le Combattant Doré. Je devrais peut être lui demander en face si c'est lui ou pas. Il est tellement nul quand il s'agit de mentir que je n'aurais pas trop de problème pour lui tirer les vers su nez._

_Je vais peut être faire ça demain._

_Maintenant, il est tard. Je vais aller me coucher._

**_11 avril 774_**

_Il sort avec Angéla !! Ce crétin de Gohan sort avec cette… cette… ARGH !! J'arrive pas à y croire ! Gohan et Angéla ? Il ne vont même pas ensemble ! Pff._

_J'arrive pas à croire que ça m'affecte autant !_

_C'est vrai que j'ai dis que je le trouvais mignon et gentil. Je ne suis pas la seule, apparemment. Mais pourquoi Angéla ?_

_Pourquoi pas moi ?_

**_12 avril 774_**

_Je le savais ! Angéla a fait chanter Gohan ; c'est pour ça qu'ils sont sortis ensemble ce dimanche ! Il m'a tout dis aujourd'hui :_

_« Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de mal entendu. Si je suis sorti avec Angéla hier, c'est parce qu'elle a menacé de raconter mon secret à tout le monde. »_

_« Ton secret ? »_

_Il a rougit. « Oui… Elle m'a vu porter un caleçon avec des nounours dessus. Mais ils sont pas à moi ! » a-t-il ajouté précipitamment. « Enfin, si, mais c'est ma mère qui me les a acheter, et je l'ai ai mis parce que je n'avais rien d'autre. » Il a ensuite ajouter : « Tu peux garder ça pour toi, s'il te plait ? »_

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit son secret. Mais bon, j'ai accepté de garder ça pour moi et de ne le dire à personne._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis… soulagée. Le fait de savoir qu'il sorte avec Angéla, ou avec d'autres filles, me dérange. J'aimerais qu'ils ne sorte avec personne._

_A part moi._

**_13 avril 774_**

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai poursuivi Saïyaman. Encore. Et puis soudain, il s'est arrêté, et j'ai cru que je l'avais percuté avec mon jet copter, mais il avait disparu. Je l'ai ensuite retrouvé, car son costume ne passe pas inaperçu. Et pour que je ne le suive pas, ce crétin m'a piqué mon jet et l'a reposer sur le toit d'un immeuble ! A cause de lui, j'étais en retard au cours ! Comme le je déteste ce débile mental !! Il est tellement ridicule avec son stupide costume et ses stupides pose à la noix. S'il n'était pas si fort, je lui aurais botté le cul. Pas que j'ai jamais essayé, mais il trouve toujours le moyen de fuir la confrontation. Il m'énerve celui là !_

_Je le hais !_

**_14 avril 774_**

_Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Finalement, Gohan est bien le Great Saïyaman !! Il s'est trahi aujourd'hui, quand les dinosaures sont venus en ville récupéré leur petit. On a d'abord cru que Saïyaman l'avait volé à son propriétaire qui est le patron d'un cirque en ville, mais il s'est avéré finalement que c'est lui qui l'a volé à sa famille. C'est alors que le petit, qui s'appelle Chobi, s'est mit à geindre et ses parents ont débarqué dans la ville, effrayant tout le monde. Saïyaman a dit de ne pas tirer, qu'ils étaient juste venus récupérer leur bébé, et quand le père, Toto, a voulu m'attaquer, Saïyaman a dit :_

_« Enfin Toto, tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est moi, Gohan ! »_

_Il s'est rendu compte trop tard de sa gaffe. J'avais donc raison, Gohan et Great Saïyaman ne font bien qu'une seule et même personne._

_Mais ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est comment il a fait pour échapper à mon piège ? Comment fait-il pour être à la fois en classe et en train de sauver des gens dans son costume ?_

_Je lui demanderais demain. Après tout, maintenant que je connais son petit secret, il ne pourra rien me refuser._

_Et si je lui demandais de participer au championnat du monde des arts martiaux ? S'il battait Papa, je pourrais peut être… sortir avec lui… Enfin, il faut aussi qu'il soit d'accord, et je n'ai pas envi de le faire chanter comme Angéla. J'ai ma fierté ! Et puis, s'il ne veut pas, ce sera temps pis pour lui ! C'est lui qui perd !_

_Enfin…_

_Bon, faut que j'arrête de me faire des films. Je vais me coucher._

-

**--Fin de la Saga Great Saïyaman--**


	2. Saga Entraînement

**Le Journal de Videl Satan**

**-**

**Saga Entraînement**

_**-**_

_**15 avril 774**_

_C'est trop génial ! Gohan va m'appendre à voler ! J'ai du mal à y croire. JE VAIS APPRENDRE À VOLER !! Je suis toute excitée !_

_J'ai vraiment hâte de commencer les leçons. En plus, je pourrais passer plus de temps avec Gohan… Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me rend heureuse. J'aime passer du temps avec lui. Je le trouve… beau. Et il est intelligent. Et fort._

_Peut être arrivera-t-il à vaincre mon père. Après tout, je suis quasiment sûre qu'il est plus fort que lui._

_Au fait, j'ai demandé à Gohan de participer au Tenkachi Budokaï. J'ai dû insister, mas il a fini par accepter. J'ai dû le faire chanter pour qu'il accepte, mais c'est pas grave. L'important, c'est il participe au championnat et gagne contre mon père. J'espère vraiment qu'il va gagner, après tout, mon père a vaincu Cell._

_Ah oui, et Gohan m'a dit qu'il n'est pas le Combattant Doré. _

_Encore un mystère à résoudre._

_Mais ça fait rien, parce que je vais apprendre à voler !!!!!_

_**16 avril 774**_

_Gohan n'est pas venu en cours aujourd'hui. Il croit sûrement que s'il ne vient pas, il n'aura pas à me donner les cours de vol. Ben c'est ce qu'on va voir ! J'irai jusque chez lui, s'il le faut ! Où il a dit qu'il habitait déjà ? Ah oui. 439 département Est. C'est pas trop loin, j'y serais en deux heure de vol avec mon jet._

_J'irais te chercher au bout du monde, s'il le faut ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Son Gohan !!_

_J'appendrai à voler avant la fin de la journée ! _

_**Plus tard, le soir même… **_

_Bon je ne sais pas encore correctement voler. Mais je peux flotter ! D'accord, ce n'est pas encore voler comme il sait le faire, et son petit frère a apprit à voler plus rapidement que moi, mais ça ne fait rien, parce que j'y retourne demain. _

_J'y pense depuis un moment… Il m'a conseillé de me couper les cheveux, et moi, comme une conne, je lui ai dis « Tu aimes les filles aux cheveux courts ? »_

_Il m'a ensuite dit que ça n'avait rien à voir, qu'il me disait ça parce que mes cheveux me gêneront quand je volerais et me battrais. Je dois avouer, il a raison. Mais je l'ai mal pris, parce que je me suis ridiculisée, et je lui ai dis d'aller se faire voir. Il n'a pas dû comprendre pourquoi je me suis énervée, et à vrai dire, moi non plus. Enfin si ; j'ai laissé entrevoir qu'il me plaisait. Et si je ne lui plait pas, je serais trop déçue. Parce qu'il me plait vraiment, c'est la première fois que je ressens ce genre de truc pour un garçon, et j'ai peur qu'il me rejette._

_Ça me prend la tête, tout ça._

_Je devrais peut être lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui, au moins, je serais fixée._

_Mais j'ai trop peur de sa réponse. _

_Argh ! Je déteste ce que je suis devenue à cause de lui : une trouillarde !_

_Je le déteste pour être si… parfait. Il est beau… et si gentil. _

_Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je dois me couper les cheveux._

_J'espère que ça lui plaira…_

_**17 avril 774**_

_Il a fait une de ces têtes, quand il m'a vu avec les cheveux courts ! J'aurais payé chère pour avoir une caméra à ce moment là. Et son petit frère, Goten, ne m'a même pas reconnu. Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir écouter. Et puis c'est vrai ; mes cheveux ne me gênent plus quand je me bats._

_Je vole de plus en plus haut. J'espère pouvoir voler correctement à temps pour le championnat._

_J'ai hâte d'y être !_

_**18 avril 774**_

_J'ai de plus en plus de mal à ignorer les sentiments que j'aie pour Gohan. Il est tellement… Je sais pas._

_Mais il me fait complètement craqué._

_Je crois que je tombe amoureuse de lui._

_Et je ne peux rien y faire._

_J'espère que ça va vite me passer._

_En tout cas, les cours de vol se passe bien. Je progresse, doucement mais sûrement._

_Ce qui m'énerve, c'est que Goten, un gamin de 7 ans, sait déjà voler comme Gohan alors qu'on a commencé les cours en même temps. Ça me fout les boules. _

_Gohan dit que c'est parce qu'il sait contrôler son « Ki » depuis qu'il est tout petit, et qu'il connaissait déjà les bases bien avant moi. Mais tout de même, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un peu jalouse._

_Et Gohan, il était si fière quand Goten a appris volé pour la première fois. Il était aussi tout excité, la première fois que j'ai flotté. Mais j'ai le sentiment que c'était un peu forcé._

_Quoi que… Je ne sais pas ; il ne sait pas très bien mentir, alors…_

_C'est sûrement parce que je suis sa première élève ; la première personne – à part son petit frère – à qui il enseigne la technique de « la danse de l'air »_

_**22 avril 774**_

_Ça fait quelques jours depuis la dernière fois. C'est parce que je passe mes journées à apprendre à voler, chez Gohan, et qu'ensuite je suis trop fatiguée pour écrire quoi que ce soit. C'est tellement fatigant d'apprendre à voler !_

_En ce qui concerne Gohan, je crois que je ferais mieux de l'oublier. Ça fait des jours que je passe toutes mes journées avec lui, et il n'a pas l'air d'avoir ce genre de sentiments pour moi._

_Bah, je m'y remettrais, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'aie le cœur brisé._

_Je commence à avoir l'habitude._

_Je n'aurais jamais dû tomber amoureuse de lui._

_J'espère que ça va vite me passer, que je puisse me concentrer sur le championnat. _

_Que je puisse l'oublier. _

_Que j'arrête d'espérer comme une conne qu'il me remarque un jour._

_Je le déteste !_

_Mais je l'aime._

_**25 avril 774**_

_Enfin !! Je sais voler !!! Je sais voler !!!_

_Je suis trop contente !_

_En plus, maintenant, je n'aurais plus à le voir constamment, ça commençait vraiment à me peser de le voir tous les jours. Mais ça en valait la peine. _

_J'adore voler. J'adore la sensation du vent sur mon visage, j'adore avoir les oreilles qui siffle quand j'accélère… J'adore… j'adore voler, tout court !_

_Comme Gohan doit s'entraîner en vue du championnat, je ne le verrais pas jusqu'au tournoi. Je suis à la fois soulagée et triste._

_Soulagée, parce que je n'aurais plus à faire semblant d'être heureuse alors que je suis brisée à l'intérieure. _

_Triste, parce que j'aimais passé du temps avec lui, même si ça me faisait souffrir de voir qu'il n'y aurait jamais plus que de l'amitié entre nous. J'aime être avec lui. J'aime, quand il me rattrape en plein vol quand je perds l'équilibre. J'aimerais tant qu'il m'aime aussi… Mais ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté d'espérer. Ça ne m'empêche pas de le vouloir, même si je sais que cela ne sert à rien._

_Il ne m'aime pas comme un garçon aime une fille._

_Il me considère comme une amie, rien de plus._

_Il n'y aura jamais rien de plus._

_**27 avril 774**_

_Je continue de m'entraîner. Et je dois aussi rattraper les cours que j'ai manqué quand j'allais chez Gohan pour apprendre à voler. C'est dur, mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir sécher les cours._

_Mon père m'a un peu grondé, car il venait d'apprendre que je n'allais pas en cours. Bien sûr, je ne lui ai pas dis que je passais toutes mes journées chez un garçon ; il aurait été fou de rage. Même si je suis presque sûre que Gohan pourra se défendre s'il le faut._

_Je préfère éviter la confrontation. Du moins, jusqu'au Tenkachi Budokaï._

_J'ai hâte de voir le combat entre Gohan et mon père. J'ai vraiment envie que mon père se fasse battre, que son ego en prenne un coup, pour changer._

_Même je sais que ça ne changera rien au fait que Gohan et moi… Ben, qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous._

_Enfin, je peux toujours continuer à rêver, ça ne fait de mal à personne._

_Sauf à moi._

_**4 mai 774**_

_J'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire. Entre l'entraînement quotidiens et les cours, je suis trop crever quand je rentre pour pouvoir écrire quoi que ce soit._

_J'essaye d'oublier Gohan, mais ce n'est pas facile. Ça fait déjà plus d'une semaine depuis qu'on s'est vu pour la dernière fois. Il me manque, j'ai envie de le revoir. J'ai besoin de lui. Ça tourne vraiment à l'obsession, cette histoire. Je sens que ça va mal finir, tout ça._

_Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait si dur de ne plus penser à lui. J'aimerais vraiment l'oublier, pour de bon, que je réussisse à le faire sortir de ma tête. _

_Bon, c'est décidé, j'irai le voir chez lui, histoire de lui montrer mes progrès. Et j'aimerais bien qu'il m'apprenne d'autres techniques._

_Mais en fait, j'ai envie de lui dire… que je l'aime._

_**5 mai 774**_

_Je reviens de chez Gohan. On a passé toute la journée ensemble, il m'a appris à mieux contrôler la trajectoire, quand je vole. Mais je… je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire en face ce que je ressens pour lui. _

_Je ne suis qu'une trouillarde. Une peureuse qui ne prend jamais de risque. Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu le lui dire, tout simplement ?! C'est pourtant pas si compliquer ! « Gohan, je suis amoureuse de toi. » ou « Gohan, je t'aime. » ou encore « Tu veux devenir mon petit ami ? »_

_De toute façon, il n'aurait jamais accepté, j'en suis sûre. Je me serais sentie bien conne, à lui avouer mon amour à sens unique._

_Je déteste ce que je suis devenue à cause de lui._

_A cause de lui, j'ai le cœur en miette. A cause de lui, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur mon entraînement. A cause de lui, je me sens tout le temps idiote à côté de lui, je perds tous mes moyens, et je me sens encore plus conne. _

_A cause de lui, je souffre._

_A cause de lui, je suis devenue tout ce que je hais chez les gens._

_Je voudrais qu'il soit à moi. Je voudrais qu'il m'embrasse. Oh, j'aimerais tellement goûter à ses lèvres… à son corps musclé… J'aimerais tellement qu'il partage mes sentiments._

_Mais faut que j'arrête de rêver._

_Il n'y aura jamais rien._

_On est seulement amis._

_Et il n'y aura jamais plus entre nous._

_Jamais._

_Et ça me brise le cœur, rien que d'y penser._

_Je l'aime, mais lui ne m'aimera jamais ainsi._

_Faut être réaliste. Inutile de rêver._

_C'est comme ça, c'est la vie. _

_**6 mai 774**_

_Dernier jour avant le grand jour ! J'attends ce jour depuis des années !_

_Le Tenkachi Budokaï !_

_J'ai hâte d'y être !_

_J'y verrais sûrement Gohan… Gohan… Je soupire en disant son nom. J'aurais tellement voulu que ça marche, il ne me laisse même pas une chance…_

_Il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui, sinon je vais encore pleurer._

_Dire que j'ai pleuré à cause d'un garçon. Je me fais honte. _

_Je n'avais pas pleuré depuis la mort de ma mère._

_Et il a fallu qu'il entre dans ma vie, me brisant le cœur._

_J'en ai marre !! _

_Parlons plutôt du championnat._

_J'espère être à la hauteur, demain. Je me demande comment va réagir papa quand il saura que je sais voler. Et sans trucage !! Faut que je prévoie une caméra pour filmer ça. Bah, y'aura plein de journaliste, de toute façon._

_Je me suis entraînée très dur ce mois ci, je me sens prête pour le tournoi._

_Et à affronter Gohan aussi._

_Si je gagne, je lui dirais peut être mes sentiments pour lui._

_Peut être._

**Fin de la Saga Entraînement**


	3. Saga Tenkachi Budokaï

**Saga Tenkachi Budokaï**

**-**

_**7 mai 774**_

_J'ai pris mon journal avec moi. Là je suis dans l'avion privé de mon père, on se dirige vers l'île où se déroulera le Tenkachi Budokaï. J'ai tellement hâte d'y être ! J'ai hâte de revoir Gohan. Ça me parait si loin, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. C'était quand déjà ? Il y a plus de deux semaines, peut être trois. Je ne saurais le dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais le revoir. Je ne pensais pas être si heureuse à l'idée de le revoir. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps avant de l'oublier complètement. _

_Si j'y arrive. C'est beaucoup plus dur à faire qu'à dire._

_J'ai hâte d'être au championnat ! C'est la première fois que j'y participe en tant qu'adulte. Il y a environ sept ans, j'ai gagné le championnat catégorie enfant. Du gâteau._

_J'espère que mon père ne gagnera pas, cette fois. Que son ego en prenne un coup. Il était de plus en plus insupportable, surtout depuis qu'il a vaincu Cell. Parfois, je souhaite qu'il n'ait jamais battu le monstre, que c'est un des gars du groupe qui a réussi l'exploit_

_Enfin, je peux toujours rêver_

_-_

_C'est la pause avant le tournoi « adulte ». Le tournoi « enfant » vient de se terminer et je dois dire que je suis impressionnée. Goten et, à ce qu'il m'a dit, son meilleur ami, Trunks, étaient en final. Déjà, il n'ont que sept et huit ans, et leur niveau et bien plus élevé que celui de certain adulte professionnelle. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Ils sont même plus forts que moi ! Ils étaient si rapides que j'avais beaucoup de mal à suivre le match. Alors que les autres, les amis de Gohan, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir ce problème. Si les enfants avaient ce niveau, je me demande quel était le leur ! _

_Gohan m'a dit, en voyant que j'avais du mal à suivre le combat, d'essayer de « sentir » et non de « voir ». Je n'ai pas bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais je ne lui ai pas dit, de peur qu'il me prenne pour une idiote._

_Je lui contente de le revoir. Il m'a manqué._

_Je me demande si je lui ai manqué, aussi ?_

_Quand son père, qui, soit dit en passant est revenu des morts pour participer à ce championnat, lui a demander si j'étais sa petite amie, il a nier avec tant de force que j'en étais presque vexée. Mais il était si mignon, tout rouge, à nier avec force l'idée qu'une quelconque relation puisse exister entre nous. _

_J'avais raison. Il n'y aura jamais rien._

_Je dois me concentrer sur le championnat. _

_Même si je sais que je ne gagnerais pas. Pas avec les amis de Gohan dans la compétition. Avec un peu de chance, je ne tomberais pas sur eux dès le premier tour. Mais quelle différence ? Que je perde maintenant ou plus tard, ça ne changera rien au fait que je vais perdre._

_Je commence à regretter d'avoir demander à Gohan de participer. Il est trop fort pour moi._

_Mais il doit battre mon père, je ne dois pas l'oublier. _

_Enfin, lui, ou un de ses amis._

_-_

_Le tirage au sort est terminé. Je dois battre un certain Spopovitch au troisième combat. Ouf, ce n'est pas un ami de Gohan._

_Krilin a battu son adversaire si facilement !! Il est petit, mais vraiment très fort ! J'avais déjà entendu parler de lui. Il a participé à trois Tenkachi Budokaï, et la première fois, il n'avait que treize ans ! Goku, le père de Gohan, a aussi participé au tournoi le même nombre de fois. Sauf que lui arrivait toujours en final. Il a gagné la troisième fois, contre le Démon Piccolo Jr._

_Il est là, d'ailleurs. Apparemment, il n'est plus mauvais maintenant. Gohan m'a dit que c'est lui qui lui avait appris à se battre, puis que son père avait pris le relais quand il avait 7-8 ans._

_Dire qu'il a commencé à se battre alors qu'il n'avait que quatre ans._

_Maintenant que j'y pense, il y treize ans, des extra-terrestres avaient débarqué, détruisant la Capitale de l'Est. Parmi ceux qui défendaient la Terre (le combat était passé à la télé), il y avait un petit garçon de mon âge._

_J'en suis sûre, maintenant. C'était Gohan._

_Et il n'avait que cinq ans. Il se battait déjà pour sauver la Terre._

_Cinq ans._

_-_

_Piccolo, qui se faisait appeler « Ma Junior », a abandonné son combat contre Shin. Personne ne comprends sa réaction. Il avait l'air terrorisé. Je me demande ce qu'il y a._

_Bon, peu importe, car c'est maintenant à moi ! Gohan m'a souhaité bonne chance._

_J'y vais ! _

_-_

_J'ai perdu. Dès le premier match. Spopovitch s'amusait à me torturer, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je refusais d'abandonner. C'était pourtant la chose à faire, je n'avais aucune chance contre ce type. Pourtant, je continuais de lutter, avec mes dernières forces. _

_Même Gohan me disais d'abandonner. Cela me donnait envie de continuer, de prouver que j'en étais capable._

_Mais c'était peine perdue._

_Après ce qui me parut des heures de torture, Spopovitch avait finit par me jeter hors du ring. Il semblerait que c'est son compagnon, Yamu, qui le lui a dit. Je ne sais pas, j'étais trop mal en point pour entendre ou voir quoi que ce soit._

_J'étais très mal en point, mais Gohan m'a guéri avec un drôle d'haricot. Je crois que mon père se doute que j'aie des sentiments pour ce garçon, et il m'a fait un sermon comme quoi je n'ai le droit de sortir qu'avec des garçons plus forts que lui._

_« Mais il l'est. » J'avais envie de dire. J'ai préféré me taire._

_On m'a dit que Gohan était fou de rage et qu'il a failli attaquer Spopovitch, qui s'amusait à me torturer. Ça me rend…. Je ne sais pas, mais j'aime l'idée qu'il se batte pour moi._

_Même si ce n'est qu'en tant amis._

_Je soupir._

_Faut que j'arrête de penser à lui tout le temps. Ce n'est pas bon pour moi de continuer d'espérer qu'il se passe quelque chose un jour._

_Je me fais du mal._

_Et ce n'est pas le moment._

_Je vais voir le combat de Gohan. Son adversaire a l'air fort, mais je suis sûre que Gohan gagnera._

_-_

_C'est le Combattant Doré ! Gohan est le Combattant Doré ! Il s'est transformé, devant moi ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait menti !_

_Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Je le comprends, même. Il savait que je ferais le lien avec le Cell Game. Et il a raison. Il me l'a avoué tout à l'heure. C'est lui qui a tué Cell, pas mon père. Il était gêné. Il ne voulait pas qu'on sache. Qu'il était un héros. Qu'il était l'un des plus fort de l'univers._

_Maintenant, il est parti affronter ceux qui lui ont voler son énergie : Yamu et Spopovitch._

_Mais ce n'est pas eux les plus redoutables. Kibito a parlé d'un monstre nommé Boo, qui dévastât l'univers il y a des millions d'années. Pour éviter qu'il sorte de son cocon, ils doivent battre le fils de son créateur, Babidi._

_Gohan a dit que c'était trop dangereux, qu'il ne voulait pas que je me blesse. Ses paroles me font chaud au cœur. Il est tellement gentil._

_Je l'ai admis, aussi. Je n'étais pas de taille. Alors, je suis rentré au championnat._

_J'ai vue Trunks et Goten en chemin. Je leur ai tout raconté, mais à la place d'être effrayé, ils étaient… tout excités, à l'idée de combattre Boo._

_Avant de partir comme des flèches, ils m'ont dis que le championnat était presque terminé. Ils m'ont parlé d'une bataille générale. Et que seul C18 – une amie de Gohan – et mon père restaient. J'espère arriver à temps pour voir cette fille battre mon père !_

**-**

_Quoi ? Papa a gagné ? Mais c'est impossible !! C18 est beaucoup plus forte que lui !_

_Je n'y comprends rien._

**Fin de la Saga Tenkachi Budokaï**


	4. Saga Boo

**Le Journal de Videl Satan**

**Saga Boo**

_-_

_**7 mai 774, suite**_

_Là, je suis avec les amis de Gohan. Ils m'ont dis de les accompagné, qu'ils allaient chercher des boules magiques chez Bulma, la mère de Trunks. Ils ont invoqué le « Dragon Sacré », ou « Shenron », et lui ont demandé de ressusciter tout ceux qui sont morts aujourd'hui. Apparemment, Végéta, le compagnon de Bulma et père de Trunks, avait tué des spectateurs pendant mon absence._

_Bulma était encore toute déboussolée quand je suis arrivée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça._

_Et à vrai dire, moi non plus. _

_J'espère que Gohan va bien._

_-_

_Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je… Je ne peux pas le croire ! Gohan est… Ils ont dit qu'il est…_

_Non !!_

_Et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire à quel point je l'aimais._

_Non, il n'est pas mort. Je ne le crois pas ! Je ne peux pas le croire. Lui qui est si fort… Il ne peut pas… Il n'est pas mort._

_Je ne peux pas y croire._

_Je l'aimais tellement._

_Je pleure. Encore. A cause de lui. _

_Ce n'est pas juste, lui qui était si intelligent, si beau, si fort, pourquoi lui ? _

_Je voudrais mourir. Et c'est sûrement ce qui va arriver, au train où vont les choses._

_Le monstre appelé Boo dévaste la Terre, et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il nous retrouve. _

_Il a tué Gohan._

_Mon Gohan. Le garçon, non l'homme, que j'aimais._

_Et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le lui dire._

_Non, il m'avait promis. Il m'a promis qu'il reviendrait._

_Menteur ! MENTEUR !!! Je te hais ! Pourquoi me fais-tu autant souffrir ?_

_Je te hais, Son Gohan !_

_Je te hais, parce que tu m'as rendu amoureuse de toi !_

_Et tu m'avais promis de revenir !! Menteur !!_

_Je te HAIS !!!_

_Mais je t'aime. Tellement, si tu savais. Je m'en rends compte maintenant. Ce n'était pas qu'un petit béguin d'adolescente. C'est lui que j'aime. Le seul que je n'aimerais jamais._

_Et il est mort._

_Et je pleure. Je sanglote. Mes larmes mouillent le papier. _

_Je t'aimais tant._

_Je ne t'oublierais jamais, Gohan._

_Et de toute façon, je te rejoindrais bientôt._

_J'espère presque que Boo nous trouve, et me tue._

_Comme il t'a tué._

_Oh Gohan, tu me manques tellement._

_J'aurais tant aimé te révéler mes sentiments. Avant que tout cela n'arrive_

_Patience._

_Je te rejoindrais bientôt._

_Ce n'est qu'une question de temps._

_-_

_Boo continue de dévaster le monde. Il tue pour le plaisir, pour passer le temps. Goku, le père de Gohan, s'est battu contre le monstre pour gagner du temps, car Trunks est allé chercher quelque chose chez lui, et que Boo et Babidi se dirigeais vers sa ville._

_Je les ai vu. C'est eux._

_Ils ont tué Gohan._

_Ces enfoirés._

_**8 mai 774**_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je commence à croire que Gohan n'est pas mort. J'en ai même la conviction. J'en ai parlé avec Bulma. Elle m'a dit que c'était normal que j'espère encore qu'il soit vivant, qu'elle aussi espérait que Végéta, qui lui aussi est mort en combattant le monstre, soit encore en vie._

_Elle a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter. Que quand tout rentrera dans l'ordre, ils ressusciteront Gohan avec ces boules magiques qu'ils ont utilisées tout à l'heure. Les Dragon Balls_

_« Ne t'en fais pas. » m'a-t-elle dit. « Tout rentrera dans l'ordre. On a l'habitude de ce genre de situations, ce n'est pas la première fois que la Terre est en danger. Tu verras, ils finiront par vaincre ce monstre, et on ressuscitera tous ceux qu'ils ont tués. »_

_J'avais du mal à y croire._

_Mais je continue à croire que Gohan est vivant. J'en suis sûre, je le sens._

_Je le sais._

_Il est vivant. Mais il est loin, très loin._

_Et vivant. C'est tout ce qui compte._

_Quand il reviendra, je lui dirais tout._

_Je lui dirais à quel point il me manque, que je m'inquiète pour lui._

_Que je l'aime._

_Je lui dirais tout._

_Et j'espère qu'il ne me rejettera pas, quand il reviendra._

_Parce qu'il reviendra. J'en suis sûre._

_Qu'ils me croient ou non, cela m'est égale. L'important est que je continue à y croire. _

_Il est vivant._

_Je le sens._

_Je le sais._

_J'en suis sûre._

_Gohan me reviendra._

_-_

_Boo est là, il nous a repéré. Là, il attend. _

_Il a l'air différent._

_Les petits, Goten et Trunks sont partis s'entraîner dans une pièce qui s'appelle « La Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps ». _

_Il a tué Chichi. Goten était fou de rage._

_Le pauvre, d'abord son frère, et maintenant, sa mère. De plus, son père, Goku, est reparti dans l'Autre Monde._

_Il ne lui reste plus rien. Alors il va se battre pour eux. Pour les venger._

_Ça me fait bizarre de le voir avec une expression si sérieuse, lui qui était un enfant si joyeux._

_Goku leur a appris une technique. La FUSION. Les petits sont en train de s'exercer dans cette drôle de salle. Apparemment, le temps passe plus vite à l'intérieur. Un jour chez nous équivaut à une année là bas._

_Alors Piccolo les a envoyé dans La Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps, espérant qu'ils puissent vaincre Boo grâce à la technique de la Fusion._

_Piccolo m'a dit que mon père avait sympathisé avec Boo, et que c'était parce que je suis sa fille qu'il a accepté d'attendre que les petits finissent de s'entraîner._

_Il a dit qu'ils étaient devenus amis, et que c'est en essayant de sauver mon père que Boo a changé._

_Donc, mon père est devenue l'amie d'un monstre, et que celui-ci, en voulant le sauver, est devenue plus redoutable._

_Je ne sais pas si je dois en rire ou en pleurer._

_-_

_Il s'est passé tant de choses que je ne sais par où commencer._

_Piccolo a emmené Boo dans la Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps, pour qu'il se batte là bas avec les petits fusionnés. Qu'au cas où ils ne feraient pas le poids, il détruirait la porte qui donne accès à notre monde._

_La porte fut détruite quelques minutes plus tard, et quelques instants après, Boo arriva par un passage qu'il avait apparemment fait lui-même._

_Il nous a transformé en chocolat et nous a mangé._

_Je suis morte, et au paradis, j'ai cherché Gohan._

_Il n'y était pas. J'avais donc raison, il est vivant._

_Peu après, toute les habitants de la Terre ressuscitèrent, nous compris, et on entendit la voix de Végéta résonner, nous demandant de l'aide pour vaincre Boo. Ils l'affrontaient et avaient besoin de notre énergie pour que Goku puisse faire son attaque ultime. Le Genkidama, si je ne me trompe pas._

_Il suffisait de lever les bras, et notre énergie allait retrouver Goku, qui les collectait._

_Mais nous étions les seules, car personne ne croyait à ces « inconnus »._

_Et puis, Papa, qui était apparemment avec eux, les a tous convaincu en disant que c'était en fait lui qui se battait contre Boo. Tout le monde a gobé l'histoire, et ils ont pu vaincre Boo._

_Là, j'attends qu'ils reviennent._

_Mais surtout, j'attends Gohan._

_-_

_Il est arrivé le premier, vite suivit de son petit frère et de Trunks, et enfin Piccolo. Le silence s'installa quand leurs pieds touchèrent le sol du Palais. Puis Chichi courut vers ses fils, Bulma fit de même avec le sien. _

_Je n'ai pas osé aller vers lui, j'arrivais déjà à peine à croire qu'il était bien là. Et sa mère ne le lâchait pas, trop contente de retrouver son fils aîné qui était présumé mort._

_Mon père arriva ensuite avec Goku, Végéta, Dendé, et, étrangement, Boo. Tout le monde fut affolés en le voyant, et certain étaient près à combattre le monstre, mais il semblerait que Boo était maintenant ami avec mon père, et qu'il n'était plus mauvais. Goku nous a assuré qu'il était inoffensif. _

_Il allait vivre avec nous, mon père et moi. _

_Là, je suis chez moi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de parler à Gohan, mais ce n'est pas si grave, car je le verrais demain au lycée._

_J'espère trouver le courage de lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui, et surtout, j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'il ne me rejettera pas._

**-**

**Fin de la Saga Boo**


	5. Saga Orange Star High School

**Le Journal de Videl Satan**

**--Saga Orange Star High School--**

**-**

_**9 mai 774**_

_Comme plein d'élèves du lycée avait été présent au championnat, le secret de Gohan n'en est maintenant plus un. Tout le monde sait maintenant que Gohan est le Great Saïyaman ainsi que le Combattant Doré._

_Mais une chose en avait surpris plus d'un au sujet de Gohan, et je l'avais remarqué aussi quand on était au Palais de Dendé. _

_Il avait l'air… différent. Plus mature, plus… adulte._

_Et plus beau._

_Cela n'échappa pas aux filles du lycée, qui tournaient de plus en plus autour de Gohan._

_Ça a le don de m'énerver._

_De plus, il est tellement entouré de filles et de fan que j'ai à peine le temps de le voir, encore moins lui parler._

_Comment suis-je censée lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui si je ne peux même pas l'approcher ?_

_A la fin de la journée, je sortie du lycée, décidant de marcher un peu pour me calmer les nerfs._

_J'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler, et me retournai, voyant Gohan qui courrait vers moi. Il m'a proposé de venir m'entraîner avec lui, et j'ai accepté, toujours partante pour m'entraîner._

_Et pour passer du temps avec lui._

_On s'est envolé, ne prenant même pas la peine de vérifier s'il y avait des gens autour de nous. De toute façon, tout le monde était au courant que Gohan était le Great Saïyaman._

_Après environ une demi-heure de vole, on est arrivé chez lui. On a déposé nos affaires puis on est reparti, allant à l'endroit où Gohan m'avait appris à voler pour une petite session d'entraînement._

_On a commencé par un petit combat. Je savais bien qu'il se retenait, et c'était bien normal, vu qu'il était des milliers de fois plus fort que moi. Tout de même, même en sachant cela, ça me frustrait de savoir qu'il se retenait. Je me demande comment il se bat quand il est à fond… Il faudrait que je voie comment il se bat avec son père ; ça, ce serait un combat !_

_Il avait l'avantage, évidemment. Malgré tout, je refusais d'abandonner, et lui donnait tout ce que j'avais. Puis, il a soudain disparu. J'ai regardé autour de moi, le cherchant des yeux, mais il n'était nulle part. Il est réapparu derrière moi, et a enroulé ses bras autour de ma taille, me prenant par surprise. J'ai sentis mes joues me brûler, celles-ci devant être plus rouges que des tomates. _

_« Mais-Mais-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » j'ai bégayé._

_Il n'a rien répondu, restant là à me serrer dans ses bras. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai fini par me relaxer, trouvant cela plutôt agréable d'être dans ses bras. Bien que je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qui lui prenait, tout à coup._

_Il a enfoui son visage dans mon cou, murmurant mon nom. J'en avais des frissons. J'y comprenais vraiment de moins en moins. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que… que… Ce pourrait-il que lui aussi…_

_Je n'osais pas y croire._

_Il m'a soudain relâché, et je me suis retournée, lui faisant face. Il se frottait l'arrière de la tête, comme il le faisait toujours, et m'a demandé le plus naturellement du monde :_

_« J'ai faim, on va manger ? »_

_J'avais envie de hurler ! MAIS QUEL IDIOT CELUI-LA !!! ARGH !!!_

_Enfin bon, je me suis calmée, et je lui ai dis d'accord, avec un sourire, et on est retourné chez lui, où nous attendait le festin qu'avait préparé Chichi. Elle était bien sûr d'accord que je dîne avec eux._

_Tout de même, je n'oublierais jamais cet instant magique où j'étais dans ses bras…_

_**10 mai 774**_

_Le lycée devient de plus en plus insupportable. Le nombre le fangirls de Gohan ne cesse d'augmenter. Elles n'arrêtent pas de lui tourner autour comme des abeilles. Ça m'énerve ! Elles vont le laisser tranquille à la fin, oui ?! Si je m'écoutais, je leur arracherais les yeux ! Hmm… Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée… Nan je déconne. Quoique… _

_Comme hier, je n'ai pas pu lui parler tellement il est entouré, et comme hier, à la fin des cours, il m'a proposé de venir m'entraîner avec lui. Comme hier, j'ai accepté, et on s'est envolé._

_On s'est battu pendant un moment, Gohan ayant toujours l'avantage, bien évidemment. Je me repassais l'« incident » d'hier en boucle dans ma tête. Je n'avais toujours pas compris ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi Gohan a-t-il soudain eu envie de m'enlacer ainsi ? Pas que ce fut désagréable…_

_Sans s'en rendre compte, on survolait un lac, se battant toujours. Puis Gohan me donna un coup qui me fit tomber dans le lac. Il me tendit une main pour m'aider à sortir du lac, s'excusant, et je souris malicieusement, l'entraînant avec moi dans le lac, éclatant de rire. Il se mit alors à m'éclabousser, et je fis de même, et c'est ainsi qu'une bataille d'eau commença. Au bout d'un moment, je n'en pouvais plus, et je m'avouais vaincu entre deux éclats de rire. Il avait tout aussi de mal que moi à calmer son fou rire, mais éventuellement, on a fini par se calmer._

_Nos regards se sont croisés, et il s'est approché de moi. Dangereusement. Et là, il a fait la dernière chose que je m'attendais, mais que j'ai pourtant tant espérée : il m'a embrassé. Un doux, et très tendre baiser. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire ; il m'a embrassé ! IL M'A EMBRASSE !!! Je devais rêver, ce n'était pas possible… Et pourtant…_

_Il s'est retiré après un moment, les joues rouges, et a détourné le regard._

_« Euh… On devrait rentrer se changer… Sinon, on va attraper froid… » m'a-t-il dit, l'air gêné._

_J'ai acquiescé, et on s'est envolé vers sa maison, trempé jusqu'aux os. J'ai frôlé mes lèvres de mes doigts, me remémorant ce merveilleux baiser. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire… Il m'a embrassé…_

_Je souris._

_« Euh… Videl ? »_

_Je me suis tourné vers lui, voyant que ses joues étaient toujours aussi rouges._

_« Oui ? »_

_« A… A propos de ce qui c'est passé… Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû. »_

_J'ai sentis la colère monter en moi, et je l'ai giflé._

_« CRETIN !!! » j'ai crié, et je suis partie, furieuse._

_Quel idiot, celui-là ! Comment peut-il être désolé de la chose la plus merveilleuse qui me soit jamais arrivé ? J'ai sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, et je les essuyais rageusement du revers de la main. Voilà que je pleure, maintenant ! Manquait plus que ça !_

_« Videl, attends ! » j'ai entendu crier derrière moi._

_« Laisse-moi tranquille ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot ! Je me demande comment j'ai fais pour tomber amoureuse de toi !! »_

_Je me suis arrêté net, les joues brûlantes, réalisant ce que je venais de dire. Il s'est arrêté lui aussi, et jetant un regard vers lui, j'ai vu qu'il était aussi choqué que moi._

_« Tu… Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? » a-t-il demandé._

_« Rien ! Rien du tout ! Oublies ce que j'ai dis ! Oublies moi carrément ! »_

_Et je me suis envolée à toute vitesse, espérant qu'il ne me suive pas cette fois. Pourtant, une partie de moi espérait qu'il me coure après. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Il m'a attrapé le poigné, m'attirant vers lui, et écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'embrassant passionnément. Je me suis débattue au début, mais j'ai finis par fondre, répondant à son baiser avec tout autant de passion._

_Il s'est retiré après un moment, à bout de souffle, et a posé son front contre le mien, gardant les yeux fermés._

_« Je t'aime, Videl. » il a murmuré. « Je suis fou de toi. Si je me suis excusé de t'avoir embrassé, c'est parce que j'avais peur que tu me rejettes. Je n'aurais jamais cru que mes sentiments pour toi étaient réciproques… »_

_J'ai souris. Il m'aime… Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Etais-je en train de rêver ? Si c'était le cas, je voudrais ne jamais me réveiller._

_« Je t'aime aussi, Gohan. »_

_Et puis, j'ai éternué. C'est vrai qu'on était toujours trempé._

_« Allez, viens. » a-t-il dit. « Il faut qu'on aille se changer si on ne veut pas attraper froid. »_

_On est rentré chez lui, sa mère nous demandant ce qu'il nous était arrivé._

_« On est tombé dans le lac. » a répondu Gohan._

_Puis on est allé se changer, Chichi me prêtant des vêtements à elle le temps que les miens sèchent. Quand je suis sortie de la chambre, Gohan m'a attrapé par surprise et m'a embrassé. Goten, qui passait par là, est tout de suite allé le crier sur les toits. Il va sans dire que Chichi était ravi, et elle s'est tout de suite mise à organiser notre mariage._

_On peut dire que la discrétion et Goten, ça fait deux._

_**11 mai 774**_

_L'annonce que Gohan et moi étions désormais un couple a fait sensation au lycée. Je pouvais sentir les regards jaloux que me lançaient les fangirls de Gohan, mais je les ignorais royalement, ne lâchant pas la main de mon petit ami._

_Mon petit ami… Je trouve que ça sonne bien…_

_« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il lui trouve… » entendis-je une des filles « murmurer ». « Elle est tellement pas féminine. Franchement, il aurait pu trouver mieux avec le physique qu'il a… »_

_J'ai serré les dents. Comment ose-t-elles ? Puis soudain, je me suis sentie attirée vers Gohan, qui s'est emparé de mes lèvres avec fougue. J'avais les yeux grands ouverts tellement j'étais surprise, mais j'ai fini par les fermer, et à enrouler mes bras autour de son cou, répondant à son baiser, oubliant que toute l'école nous regardait._

_Ça, ça les a fait taire ! Après le baiser, j'ai vu que certaines filles s'étaient évanouie. Les autres nous regardaient, choqués. J'étais un peu gênée, les joues rosies. Je n'étais pas habituée aux démonstrations affectifs en public. Gohan, quant à lui, avait un sourire joueur aux lèvres. A ce moment là, ma montre s'est mit à sonner. Encore un braquage. Un regard à Gohan, et on est monté sur le toit, d'où on s'est envolé, Gohan activant son costume de Great Saïyaman._

_« Hé, Gohan. Tu crois que je pourrais en avoir un, moi aussi ? » lui ai-je demandé._

_« Quoi, un costume ? Je vais demander à Bulma de t'en faire un. »_

_J'ai souris. Puis on s'est occupé des braqueurs sans problèmes et on est retourné en classe. Après les cours, on est allé chez Bulma, et on lui a demandé un costume comme celui de Gohan pour moi. Ça lui a pris deux heures pour le finir, et je suis contente du résultat. Puis, on est allé s'entraîner, comme tous les jours. _

_Pendant qu'on faisait une pause, je me décidai à lui poser une question qui me trotter dans la tête depuis un moment déjà : comment avait-il fait pour être en classe alors que Great Saïyaman était avec moi, en train d'arrêter des criminelles ?_

_« C'est une technique qu'un de mes amis m'a apprise il y a quelques années. Regardes, je vais te montrer. »_

_Et là, il s'est dédoublé, sous mes yeux ! Devant moi, il y avait bien deux Gohan, aussi réel l'un que l'autre. Puis ils sont redevenus un._

_« Je t'avais entendu demander aux policiers de t'appeler pendant les cours, c'est comme ça que j'ai su que tu voulais me piéger. Alors j'ai utilisé cette technique pour te dupé, et pour que tu n'aies plus de soupçons sur moi. »_

_« Ça a marché… »_

_« Bien, maintenant que ce mystère est résolu, que dirais-tu d'aller se baigner dans le lac ? » _

_J'étais toute rouge quand il a commencé à se déshabiller, ne laissant que son caleçon. Il est vraiment bien bâti. Je n'ai pas pu l'admirer longtemps car il a plongé dans le lac, cachant son beau corps musclé sous l'eau._

_« Allez, viens ! L'eau est excellente ! »_

_Je me suis déshabillée à mon tour, n'étant plus qu'en sous-vêtements, et j'ai noté avec une certaine satisfaction la rougeur de ses joues. Puis j'ai plongé dans l'eau, le rejoignant._

_On a nagé pendant un moment, se relaxant dans l'eau. Puis il s'est mis à m'éclabousser, et j'ai répondu à son attaque d'eau. On a beaucoup ri, continuant de s'éclabousser, puis il m'a attiré vers lui et m'a embrassé. Ses mains ont commencé à se balader sur mon corps à moitié nue, tandis qu'il entreprenait d'embrasser mon cou, faisant glisser la bretelle de mon soutien-gorge. J'en gémissais de plaisir._

_Et puis soudain : « Grand frèèèère !! Maman a dit que c'est l'heure du dîner !! »_

_On s'est tout de suite écarté l'un de l'autre, rouges comme des tomates. Heureusement que la vois de Goten portait et qu'il ne nous a pas vu. Ça aurait été très embarrassant. _

_« Oh salut Videl ! Je savais pas que tu étais là ! » s'est exclamé Goten, atterrissant devant le lac où on se baignait._

_« Salut Goten. Tu as l'air en forme. »_

_On est sorti de l'eau, Gohan nous séchant avec son Ki. C'était vraiment très pratique comme technique, il faudrait qu'il me l'apprenne. Ensuite on s'est rhabillé et on s'est envolé vers la maison de Gohan._

_Dire qu'on a failli… Je me demande jusqu'où on serait allé si Goten ne nous avait pas interrompus…_

_**12 mai 774**_

_Au lycée, ça se passe mieux. Les fangirls de Gohan ont arrêté de lui tourner autour, ne voulant pas avoir la fille de Mister Satan sur le dos. On passait tout notre temps ensemble. Erasa m'a même laissé sa place pour que je puisse être à côté de mon petit ami._

_Qui l'aurait cru ? La fille du célèbre Satan, le plus grand garçon manqué du monde, qui disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle détestait les garçons, s'est trouvé un petit ami._

_Si on m'avait dit il y a quelque mois que ça m'arriverait, je lui aurais ris au nez._

_Et pourtant…_

_J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir Gohan. Il est beau, intelligent, fort, généreux, drôle, tendre, attentif, adorable…_

_Et il est à moi._

**FIN**


End file.
